


cetus

by holographicwardrobe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Janus goes on an internal lovesick rant, M/M, Remus Loves Constellations, Stargazing, just cause I said so, not heavily featured but they still at one, they soft for each other, two bros chillin on a roof top no feet apart cause theyre very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicwardrobe/pseuds/holographicwardrobe
Summary: “Come on!” Remus said, his tone bubbling with laughter. He was halfway out of the window and had his hand extended outwards.Janus giggled as he grabbed Remus’s hand and let himself be dragged out of the window leaving the room that smelled like alcohol and sweat and vibrated with the loud music.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	cetus

**Author's Note:**

> hey again lovelies! i got this out surprisingly quickly- but anyway, enjoy!

“Come on!” Remus said, his tone bubbling with laughter. He was halfway out of the window and had his hand extended outwards.

Janus giggled as he grabbed Remus’s hand and let himself be dragged out of the window leaving the room that smelled like alcohol and sweat and vibrated with the loud music.

Maybe it was a mistake to let Remus throw a party in their dorm, especially one that served alcohol in a boarding school. Janus really couldn’t entertain that thought at the moment though. It’s a bit hard to focus on things you should probably regret when your surprisingly pretty best friend is dragging you towards a ladder and you’re both drunk.

“Where are we going, Rem?” Janus asked, giggling still. Remus stopped at the ladder on the wall releasing Janus’s hand. No, Janus did not miss the warmth. Okay, maybe a little but shut up.

“Up, my darling!” came the enthusiastic reply in a British accent (for some reason). Remus flourished his hands, stepping aside and bowing. Janus snorted and lightly shoved him, starting his climb up the ladder.

Maybe climbing ladders while drunk isn’t the best idea in the world but it was Remus following and Remus dragging him along in whatever (wonderful) stupid adventure that probably involved some form of danger and Janus loved (him) it.

Janus reached the top and grabbed Remus’s hand to help haul him up. 

(Remus didn’t let go of his hand once he was up. Janus didn’t really mind.)

“So what are we doing up here, cowboy?” Janus teased, bumping their shoulders together.

“No idea!” Remus grinned. He more or less skipped over to the center of the flat roof, loosening his hold on Janus’s hand. He laid down on his back as Janus let out a fond sigh and followed him.

“I didn’t take you for the stargazing type.”

“Mm, they’re pretty.” Remus said, turning his head towards Janus.

Janus chuckled, “Really? Didn’t think you had it in you to just sit still and look at the sky.”

Remus gasped, “Stereotyping now, Janus? I thought you hated those.”

“Ah, you die young enough to be a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”

“You’re eighteen but okay, edgelord.”

Remus laughed as Janus flicked him across the head. 

“Shut up.” Janus murmured with a soft smile. In Janus’s humble opinion one of the best things about Remus is that he’s so predictably unpredictable. Remus is almost like a paradox. He can be so genuine and sweet but also so vulgar and crass. Sometimes he’s the most gentle thing on earth and others he rams into doors and accidentally tears papers. 

He expected Remus to eventually throw a party in their dorm despite the possible consequences. He didn’t expect Remus to drag him out of their window and out onto a roof just to.. Stargaze?

Remus felt like a book with the smallest plot twists to him but always leaves Janus flabbergasted and curious. Remus’s pages were worn and torn and questionably stained and Janus loved it.

“Hey, wanna play twenty questions?” Remus said, unknowingly breaking through his thoughts.

“Sure.”

“Zodiac?” Remus asked.

“Killer?” Janus replied, with a teasing smile on his face as he looked at Remus. It widening as Remus snorted.

“Valid answer but not what I was asking.” Remus said amusedly, bumping their shoulders together. It was a nice warmth and Janus was going to drink it up like he did with his third shot of vodka.

“Aquarius. I’m guessing you’re a Gemini?” he giggled. He wasn’t completely sure why he was laughing so much but he guessed it was the alcohol and Remus. Mm, well the warm fuzzy feeling was probably (definitely) Remus.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“Oh well, you see it’s not like I know your birthday and have enough brain cells to connect the dots.” Janus drawled sarcastically. Remus rolled his eyes and Janus laughed, nudging him with his shoulder.

“You wound me.”

Janus snorted, “I’m sure I do… Favorite constellation?”  
“Oh Cetus, definitely.” Remus responded brightly, “You ever heard of it?”

Janus shook his head as he rolled on his side so he was facing Remus.

“Well the constellation is over here,” Remus started, grabbing Janus’s hand and pointing at the constellation. Intertwining their fingers and tracing Cetus. Janus flushed and gained a small but sweet smile. “So they named it Cetus, after this giant sea monster. You know about Andromeda?”

“Nope.” Janus said, shaking his head as Remus let go of Janus’s hand (much to his disappointment) in favor of gesturing with his hands as he talked.

“Well this queen boasted that she and her daughter were more beautiful than nereids, these sea spirits, and Poseidon got pissy. So he sent Cetus, this giant awesome badass sea monster to go attack their kingdom.” Remus said, practically glowing. Janus couldn’t stop the incredibly fond and dopey smile from creeping onto his face as he watched Remus chat so avidly.

“So this queen and king decided they were totally down to kill Andromeda. Maybe she was just annoying or something I dunno. And so they tied Andromeda up to this rock in the ocean and waited for Cetus to come and eat her. But then this Perseus guy came in out of nowhere and just murdered Cetus whenever he came up to eat Andromeda. It was crazy.” Remus finished with a wide grin.

Janus knew most people regarded Remus as crass, bold, disgusting, and slightly demented and deemed him to be avoided at all costs. And Janus both agreed and disagreed. Yes, Remus was stinky and feral and honestly a hassle but Janus loved it.

He loved how Remus was a challenge.

He loved how Remus could be so crude yet so unbelievably sweet.

And watching Remus be so enthusiastically passionate about something that Janus never would’ve pegged him for was what finally let the secret out.

Remus rolled over on his side, facing Janus.

“Hey JJ?” Remus asked, tilting his head, “You there?” He tapped on his head.

Janus seemed to come out of his trance and just looked up at him and oh-

Janus looked so unbelievably fond and sweet and Remus was melting.

“Hey Rem?” Janus asked,(even Janus’s tone was ridiculously soft and Remus was weak-) bringing a hand up to cup Remus’s cheek. 

Fuck he was gay.

“Y-yeah?” Remus replied, subconsciously leaning in.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, rubbing Remus’s cheek with his thumb.

Remus dove down and kissed him. Enjoying the taste of alcohol and strawberry chapstick as well as Janus’s slight giggle as he kissed him back.

They both let out a content sigh as they pulled apart. Janus brought up his free hand and threaded it through Remus’s hair. Remus turned his head towards the hand cupping his cheek and kissed Janus’s palm. Smiling as Janus flushed.

“I better remember this.” Janus mumbled as he leaned in to give Remus a chaste kiss.

“You better.” Remus replied, mock threateningly. Smiling wide as Janus laughed and buried his head in Remus’s chest.

“So, favorite color?” Remus asked, continuing their game.

Janus lifted his head out of Remus’s chest in favor of looking up at him, smiling and simply saying, “Green.”

And Remus’s smile grew.

“Favorite place?”

Remus was quiet for a moment, memorizing how Janus’s looked and glancing up at the sky searching for Cetus.

He looked back at Janus, “Here.”

Remus had to assume Janus liked that answer because of the simple kiss he got as a response.

And Remus was happy.

And so was Janus.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> i was actually supposed to write an essay for school on astronomy but i got distracted and just wrote this-  
> just realize that this was made because i prioritize my fictional gays over graduating lmao


End file.
